Send shivers down my spine
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: [SPOILERS CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR] Steve est parti. Tony est à terre. Rien ne semble le rattacher à la vie. Il est seul, complètement perdu, horriblement blessé. Y aura t-il quelqu'un pour lui dans cette sombre situation ? [IRONFROST, M/M]
Hello ! Je vous présente ma première fanfic sur Marvel et plus précisément sur de l'Ironfrost. L'action se déroule après la scène de combat entre Tony et Steve à la fin de Civil War donc spoilers. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, je vous conseille de ne pas lire. Sinon, enjoy !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, je me suis juste contentée d'inventer un plot pour satisfaire mes besoins de shippeuse.

 **Warnings :** C'est du m/m mais il n'y aura sûrement aucune scène explicite. Peut-être beaucoup de violence et de sang cela-dit dans les prochains chapitres. Mais je préviendrais à l'avance.

* * *

La lumière s'était éteinte. Son réacteur était mort. Tony Stark aurait aimé l'être aussi. Le poids de l'armure sur lui était supportable mais ne lui permettait pas de bouger. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger de toute façon. Il avait mal partout, il saignait et il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Dans l'espoir de s'occuper un peu l'esprit, il enclencha le contrôle manuel pour pouvoir s'extraire de l'armure. Lorsqu'il en fut enfin sortit, il décida de rester à terre, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas, de toute façon, à tenir sur ses jambes. Il se positionna dos contre un pilier, étirant ses jambes qui étaient affreusement douloureuses.

Il resta assis comme ça un long moment, en tentant de ne penser à rien. Mais ses pensées refusèrent de rester silencieuses bien longtemps et le poids de toute sa vie vint le frapper en plein cœur, lui donnant soudainement envie de vomir. Il pensa à Pepper qui était partie; à sa mère qui était morte; à son meurtrier qu'il n'avait pas réussit à tuer, pour la venger, à cause de la trahison d'un de ses amis; à cet ami qui l'avait combattu et, qui n'avait même pas eu la décence de l'achever quand il avait pu; à son meilleur ami qui était paralysé probablement à vie; à cette vie solitaire qu'il menait car n'ayant personne à ses côtés désormais. Il avait combattu ses amis, il avait failli en tuer, il avait failli se faire tuer. Il n'était plus qu'une loque, coincé dans ce hangar perdu au milieu d'un immense paysage enneigé. Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Il allait probablement mourir seul ici. C'est bien ça comme perspective. Au moins personne ne verrait dans quel pitoyable état il se trouvait.

Malgré la douleur dans ses jambes, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, de chaudes larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Il s'accorda le droit de sangloter. Il était aux portes de la mort après tout, s'il lâchait prise, il pourrait même s'auto-achever immédiatement. Mais il avait perdu son courage. Il préférait attendre de mourir lentement, probablement en souffrance, en pensant à tout ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il s'était résolu à ça. C'était la meilleure option. Alors il attendit. Longtemps. La douleur qu'il ressentait, autant physiquement que mentalement, devenait de plus en plus insupportable, les larmes gênant peu à peu sa vision. Il laissa la mort faire.

 **\- Allez-vous rester ainsi encore longtemps ?**

Tony sursauta et tourna son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, qu'il avait cru reconnaître. Un homme, enfin un dieu, se trouvait non loin de lui. Habillé de son habituelle armure mais ne portant pas son casque cette fois, Loki s'avança vers Tony qui, malgré qu'il ne portait aucune de ses armes sur lui, ne sembla pas s'inquiéter plus que ça.

 **\- Que faites-vous ici ?** Demanda le génie d'une voix qui montrait distinctement un manque d'intérêt.

Le dieu de la malice s'arrêta devant l'armure inactive d'Iron Man qui se trouvait à terre, fixant toujours l'humain en face de lui.

 **\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur ?** Loki ne semblait pas vexé lorsqu'il posa cette question, il était plutôt intrigué.

Tony soupira et ferma les yeux. Il ne répondit pas à la question. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot tandis que l'Asgardien observait le milliardaire avec intensité.

 **\- Allez-y.** Ordonna Tony

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Vous êtes venu m'achever, n'est-ce pas ? Profitez-en, c'est la seule chance que vous aurez.** L'homme blessé avait toujours ses yeux fermés. Suite au conseil qu'il venait de donner, il entendit Loki rire, mais pas de façon diabolique. Questionnant cette réaction du dieu, il rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?**

Son ancien ennemi s'avança de nouveau, étant désormais à portée de bras de Tony. Il avait encore un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Je ne suis pas venu vous tuer, Tony Stark.**

 **\- Alors... Pourquoi ?** L'ingénieur était perdu face à cette nouvelle. Dû à la proximité de Loki, il devait lever les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder.

 **\- Vous me devez encore ce verre que vous m'avez promis.** Répondit enfin le dieu.

Après un moment de silence, Tony ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Le ridicule de la réponse en contraste avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant avait suffit à lui faire perdre sa contenance. Il s'attendait vraiment à tout sauf à ça. Surtout avec l'air si sérieux qu'abordait désormais Loki.

 **\- Désolé mais là, je peux pas vraiment tenir ma promesse.** Tony fit de son mieux pour calmer son fou-rire. Ce qui finit par arriver quand le dieu posa une main sur le haut de son crâne. Le génie ne put plus lever la tête dû à cette faible pression qu'exerçait Loki. Il fut donc contraint de regarder le sol où se trouvait son armure.

 **\- En effet, vous ne pouvez pas. Pas en étant coincé ici.** Grogna l'Asgardien, une pointe de colère dans sa voix. **Ce Captain vous a vraiment...**

 **\- Loki. Qu'est-ce que vous... ?**

Loki l'obligea à se taire en posant sa seconde main sur la bouche de Tony qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

 **\- Je vous ramène chez vous.**

L'ingénieur ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il sentit une vive douleur à la tête et tomba dans l'inconscience. Ce qu'il ne vit pas ensuite c'est la facilité avec laquelle le dieu le prit dans ses bras, sans vraiment de douceur cependant. Ce même dieu, après s'être assuré qu'il tenait bien Tony, disparut de cet hangar poussiéreux afin de réapparaître ensuite dans un immense building luxueux où il posa le corps inconscient d'Iron Man sur un canapé.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se voit rapidement pour la suite!


End file.
